


Guitars and Hearts

by thesobernone



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alec really loves animals, Alec works at a shelter, Alec's in collage, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Badboy Magnus, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec, But still wears glitter and eyeliner, Clace in the very backround, Dirty Talk, Drama, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Isabelle is a Queen, Jace and Magnus like to swear, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, Magnus fucks around a lot, Magnus has a punk rock style, Magnus plays guitar on Simon's band, Magnus really loves Alec, Oblivious Alec, Protective Magnus, Rimming, Simon is cute, So Swearing, Top Magnus Bane, but not really, soft alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesobernone/pseuds/thesobernone
Summary: Alec can always see when he’s wrong but can’t always see when he’s right. Magnus can easily do both for him and maybe that’s why Alec spends so much more time trying to figure him out than he should.Or Alec works as an animal rescuer, doesn’t eat as often as he should and likes to discretely stare at Magnus Bane when he thinks nobody’s looking.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So I always seem to post works here without finishing others so oops, I guess. But I'm so into Malec lately and have so much material for this story that I think the uploading of the chapters will be pretty smooth. A little bit OOC, but not too much. I don't like canon clace very much so I changed it up their characters a lot. Not sorry.  
> Their appereance matches the book, so Alec has blue eyes and is a little bit shorter than Magnus. I don't quite picture Magnus like Harry Shum Jr. in this (I read the books away before I watched the show so I have their looks settled in my mind a long time ago) but feel free to picture the characters whatever you want too!  
> My first language it's not english so you guys go easy on me, pretty please? :)

“Collage’s hard, sweetheart. I’m so tired.” Alec said softly to the orange tabby cat in his arms. The little cat snuggled on his left arm, clearly seeking for a nap. “I know you tired too, baby, but we have to check upon your cuts before you take your little nap. If you behave like a good boy, I will even feed you those little biscuits you love so much. That sounds good, uh?” 

The cat didn’t make a sound, slowly lifting his little paw in order to touch Alec’s nose. His submissive behavior and lack of noise made his later abuse record pretty clear. The now half-healed cuts that were spread all over the cat’s tiny back were no longer covered in blood like they’re last week, making it Alec’s careful inspection easier to be done. The boy sighed when he saw the cuts weren’t healing properly as they should, wondering for the fifty time what had happen to this poor kitten. After he finished the exams, he placed the cat on the table, so the little thing could have a little a bit of space while Alec filled his form with the cat’s currently healing process. Weight? All good. Ticks? Nothing. Teeth? Perfect. It was very odd to a stray cat have such a good healthy after living in the streets for so long.

With a frown, Alec realized that the cat more likely have had a home before being dumped by his previous owner on the cold streets of New York like he meant nothing. The cuts the little animal carried just pushed Alec’s theory to the next level, having him thinking the person who abandoned the kitten purposely had cut the cat. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the burden on his throat. 

Two minutes passed with Alec staring at the little cat curled into a tight ball on the exams table. Alec was no veterinarian, he was still in college for god’s sake, but he was fully aware that sometimes the real veterinarian that worked in the shelter didn’t cared much for the animal’s well-being and only checked the ones who were in visibly bad shape. So, while he received calls where people warned him of strays dogs and cats wandering the streets of New York, and most of the times having to go by himself get them, Alec as well checked on the animals healthy based on the basic little form he created himself in college. 

His phone rang suddenly, making the sleepy tabby cat jump off the table, startled with the noise. Alec cursed, a little startled himself, and picked up the phone from his pocket, placing it between his ear and shoulder so he could bend and scoop the shaking cat on his arms, barely looking at the identifier.

“Hello?” 

“Alec? Hey, it’s Izzy.” His sister’s excited voice greeted him on the other side, making him glance at the clock in the wall. 

“Hey, Iz. I thought you were off in a date with Simon this afternoon.” He casually said, hugging close the tabby cat in his arms, petting his fur. 

“I was. Well, I’m. The movie was boring so I’m going to see Simon’s band perform tonight at Jay’s.” She informed him.

Alec wasn’t sure how to reply to that.

“Okay?”

“God, Alec, you’re so shallow.” He could practically hear his sister rolling her eyes. “I’m asking you to come with us.”

“M-me? Why?” Alec asked, unsure. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Simon or anything, it was just that band’s gigs weren’t exactly his thing. Too many drunk people in one place and loud music made him uncomfortable. 

“So you can have some real fun. Either you’re always in college or hanging on the shelter so I just thought it might be nice for you to go out a bit.” She stated, confidently. 

“I have fun at the shelter, Izzy. I love being around them, you know that.”

“I know you do, big brother, but you’re always doing other people jobs and taking care of things. Don’t you think you need some time off? You don’t even have a night shift today.” Isabelle was right. He didn’t have a night shift today but was planning on sticking around the same way so he could play a little with Rex, a twelve year old beagle, and check up on Nancy’s puppies. 

“I do, Iz, but…” 

“No buts, Alec. You’re coming. Don’t make me go there and drag your by your ear. I mean it.” She threatened. 

A sighed escaped from Alec’s lips, he knew once his sister had her mind settled on something it was impossible to talk sense to her.

“Fine. I have to stop at home first to drop Reese then I…” 

“Reese? Who’s Reese?”

Alec bit his lip, glancing at the cat on his arms, now truly sleeping. 

“There’s this cat I rescued last week and his cuts are in really bad shape so I kinda wanted to take him home today just so I can keep a close eye on him this week.” The boy explained swiftly as he started locking up the exam room, the kitten still on his arms. 

“Oh, Alec.” His sister sounded worried. “Vargas didn’t check him yet?” She asked, referring to the shelter’s veterinarian. 

“No, he did. But he said Reese was fine, which he’s not. And I know better than pick a fight with him again over wrong diagnostics like last time.” 

“See, this is what I’m talking about…” 

“What?” Alec demanded, confused. 

“Nothing.” He heard his sister exhale slowly. “Just get your ass at Jay’s in two hours. I asked Simon if they could play Pink Floyd since I know it’s a favorite of yours…”

“Iz…” Alec sighed, affectively.

“Bye, Alec.”

Alec knew he was reserved but he truly could not understand why his sister was so fuzzy about him all the time. He was older; it was supposed to be his job to care of her not the opposite. Alec didn’t mind taking care of things and while sometimes it was exhausting, it always paid off one way or another at the end of the day. He actually didn’t know anything further than this, so maybe settling with things he was comfortable with was safer than trying to understand knew things he wasn’t even sure he wanted to understand. As soon Izzy get that, she will stop pushing him like to be different. Until then, he would try his best to make his sister happy. And if dragging Alec to socialize made her happy, what’s the harm?

After checking up all the animals, making sure they all were cozy and safe in their cage with extra blankets and food, he grabbed a few biscuits he had promised Reese and started locking everything up. When he has done, he feed Reese the biscuits, watching in adoration the little teeth chewing carefully on the edges, before taking up the cat on his arms again. 

His car was parked right in front of the shelter which helped Alec a lot since his arms were full of one little cat and cat food. Once he realized he had to get his cars keys from his jeans pockets, panic settled in his stomach. Great, Alec thought. Now I’m forced to drop that heavy food bag on the floor just so I have to lifted it up again right after. He wasn’t skinny or anything, but he definitely hasn’t ripped, so lifting the food bag was a bit of a trouble for him.

Alec did it anyway, and his back and arms complained a little, but he was fine once he got into the comfortable and warm safety of his car. He settled Reese on the back seat, the cat immediately curling himself in a tight ball of fur. Alec smiled sweetly at the scene and started his car. He putted some low music on since driving in silence never appealed him very much. 

He hummed softly to himself the whole way to his small apartment. Alec lived in the Northwesten side of Brooklyn, so his neighborhood wasn’t exactly safe. He was used to double check his surroundings before climbing of his car every time, but the rent was low and he could only afford low since he didn’t make much at the shelter. 

Alec hugged Reese close to his chest when he got out of the car. He decided he would go back to pick up the food bag later, giving priority to settling the kitten in the apartment first. The boy whined when he realized he would have to climb up the stairs twice; first with a kitten in his hands then a second time with a heavy cat food bag. Reese looked happy for the first time since Alec saw him. The little kitten was playfully clawing at Alec’s hands and brushing his ears on his chest. Alec smiled fond of the cuteness display in front of him. 

When he finally made it the stairs, the kitten on his arms was long gone with excitement, which had Alec slightly confused. It was just an apartment. His apartment. Definitely not a matter of excitement, however the orange tabby cat seemed to feel the opposite as he all of sudden jumped from Alec’s arms and ran through the floor, curious eyes scanning the room like it was something from another world. 

“Cute.” Alec said, and then entered his apartment, closing the door behind him.

He went straight to his bedroom, opened his closet and took a cat bed inside of it, tapping a bit so he could get rid of some of the dust on it. The boy got back to the living room and placed the little bed on the floor next do the couch. Reese stopped his little exploration trip to stare at it with curiosity. 

“It’s yours.” The boy informed the cat who looked up to him with so much happiness in his eyes that Alec had to look away. “For now.” He emended, not wanting the little kitten to think this was permanent. 

The kitten didn’t mind his words as he climbed up the bed and snuggled, stroking his fur against the fabric. 

“So cute.” Alec whispered to himself, then sat down on his couch, feeling wrecked. “I’m gonna get you food in a bit, Reese. I just need to nap a little.” He said, laying down on the couch, stroking the kitten’s fur with one hand and felt at sleep.


	2. new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back already, I know. But I spent all my afternoon writing this so after I saw all the comments and kudos you guys left me I thought "why not uploading it?".  
> 3000 - 4000 words is usually what I write per chapter but they can get longer depending on the plot.  
> The chapters titles are weird and I'm not sorry.

“Meow.” 

“Hmmm.” Alec pushed his right hand under his cheek, trying to warm himself up a little. It was cold, but he was in such a state of tiredness that he couldn’t bring himself to care enough to go to his bed, where all his fluffy blankets and soft pillows were. His neck was sore and when he shifted a bit in his sleep, he yelped noticing that his back hurt as well. 

“Meowwww.” 

Alec woke up with a start, his hands flying straight to his hair, finding a mess of tangles with his numb fingers, and then wiped his face full of drool with a moan. Izzy was so going to kill him. He did not know exactly for how long he had slept but judging the way it was dark outside didn’t take a genius to understand he was late as hell. 

“Damn it.” The boy cursed, feeling anxiety building up at the pit of his stomach. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he saw it was already past nine p.m. He was a whole hour late and didn’t even took a shower yet. 

One of Alec’s biggest fears was to arrive late on a place where people were all gathered apparently waiting for him. Even when people couldn’t care less if he was going to show up or not, this odd pressure still consumed him almost every time. Maybe his shyness could bring some sense into why he was so goddman helpless when it came to people, but Alec knew better. All the blame belonged to his huge fear of disappointing people, no matter what. What if his poorly chose of clothes embarrassed his sister? What if he was so stupid to the point where he couldn’t even hold a two-minute long conversation with Simon’s band mates and made a fool of himself in front of everyone? God, what if people made fun of him because he couldn’t handle alcohol very well? But worst of all, what if someone tried bringing it up his love life? Or most likely, his lack of one? 

“Ughh.” Deep in thoughts, Alec let it out a surprised sound when the tabby cat climbed up the couch, jumping on top of him graciously. After landing on Alec’s stomach with perfection, the kitten looked at him and started licking his paws as if it was nothing. Alec couldn’t help but pet him on the ears, smiling with the soft purrs he got in return. The cat was light as a faether so when Alec got up holding him in his arms, it was like holding the air. 

Daintily, he placed the cat on the floor, while stretching his arms and back, both aching as a result of sleeping in the couch. Rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand, Alec started to make his way to the bathroom very slowly, feeling lazy from all the work he had done at the shelter and in collage that day. The boy took a quick shower, hot water pouring all over his contracted muscles, making his pale skin pink. Stepping out of the shower, Alec knew he didn’t have the time to try fixing his hair, so he did the best he could brushing his dark hair up with his own fingers, giving him the “just got out of the bed” look. One he didn’t appreciated very much, however due the lack of time Alec always had messy hair which made him used to it.

Reese was waiting for him on his bedroom when he got back with a towel hanging on his hips. The cat looked at him, his head resting on Alec’s favorite pillow while the rest of his little kitten body was spread all over the mattress, all stretched as the lazy creature he was showing himself to be. 

Alec opened his closet sighing, already feeling desperate because he didn’t have any idea on what to wear. He pulled his black jeans out and decided they were good enough; they didn’t had any hole on it so it was pretty decent. The shirt finding part had him losing a good five minutes to decide if he was going to wear a black one like always or not. In the end, he goes for a gray shirt that could be more ironed but well, he was trying to dress nice and that was already something. He slipped into his worn-out all stars and sprayed some cologne, cringing a bit when he took one last look at himself in the mirror. 

Reese followed Alec to the kitchen. He couldn’t drink on an empty stomach and the fact he wasn’t planning on drinking too much because of the test he would take tomorrow morning at collage was irrelevant since he knew Izzy would get him to drink something anyway. Alec settled with some crackers and orange juice, suddenly remembering he hadn’t eat anything since breakfast. He had skipped lunch because of this call he received from work, some puppies were found wandering on an empty field close the downtown’s library; their mother was found dead nearby, so the puppies didn’t have much time until they starve to death too. Some decent guy called the shelter and Alec’s boss called him to warn they were busy and if Alec didn’t go get them no one else would. Alec was so caught up at the task of cleaning the puppies and checking on them for injuries, that he forgot to eat something afterwards. It was an old habit of his; forgetting to eat. 

“Reese.” The boy called, his voice unsure, making the kitten lift his little orange head at the sound looking curious. “Could you please be okay while I’m gone?” 

The cat kept staring at him, oddly wiggling his tail in a weird behavior for a cat. 

“I’m going to bring your food upstairs, okay? Gonna plump up you little cat bed, too.” Alec promised, scratching the back of his neck. He felt like he was negotiating with the cat. 

He realized he had forgotten to get a sandbox from the shelter. 

“You can… piss wherever you want, I’ll clean it up later.” The boy gave up, leaving the kitchen with the cat still following him. 

Alec had to carry the heavy cat food bag all the way up his apartment. The elevator was broken, so he had to climb all the way up by stairs, what got him panting a little after he finally made it. He poured Reese some food and got him a bow of water, petting the cat’s head while he ate.

“Okay, I’m going.” He announced lamely, even though the cat was too busy eating to even look at him. “Bye, Reese.”

As he drove, Alec nervously tapped on the steering wheel with his thumb while chewing on his lip. The boy remembered with a whine he forgot to brush his teeth. Taking a strawberry flavored gum from the glove compartment, Alec chewed on it, paying attention to the traffic as he tried to remember the way to Jay’s. With a relived sigh, he realized it was really close to his apartment, fifteen minutes at most. Since he lived in a not-so-nice neighbor, Alec considered fifteen minutes a short trip, taking that the places Izzy and Jace usually hanged were thirty minutes or more away from his place. 

Alec parked right in the front of the small bar. Jay’s wasn’t crowed today from what the boy could see from outside and that made Alec relax a bit. He got out of the car, keeping his head slightly down as he made his away to the front door. 

It was a cozy place; Alec had to admit it. He had been there only two or three times so far, but the place was just the way Alec recalled. Some yellow lights were hanged across the small stage on the middle while the bar was located a little bit more to the left, with some more illumination on it so you could see properly what you’re ordering. 

Thankfully, Alec found his sister fast. She was sitting right in front of the stage, in a big table. Alec walked fast towards her, happy and confused at the same time on why the table was empty. What if he was later then he thought?

“Hey, Iz.” He greeted softly, pushing a chair so he could sit next to her.

Izzy was stunning, as usual. She had her hair in a ponytail with some loose strands falling off, which made her dark make up stand out more, almost machining with her black hair. The cute dark blue dress she was wearing made Alec feel instantly self-conscious about his clothes. 

She smiled at him.

“Hey there, big bro, would you mind telling your darling sister why the hell you are so late?” She scolded, but you could tell there was no heat behind her voice. 

“Hm…” Alec stopped for a second. “I fell at sleep.”

“I see.” Izzy grabbed his hand, stroking his knuckles with her thumbs. “Wanna tell me about the cat?” She knew the best way to make Alec feel comfortable when he was out his comfort zone was to talk about the shelter or the animals. 

“Reese?’ 

“Yeah, how is he doing?” She asked, playing with her hair.

“He’s fine. I got him food and water. Oh! And a bed. I mean, a cat bed. The one who was Church’s. Reese seems like a very chill cat. I just hope he doesn’t piss on my bed.” Alec mumbled, smiling a little, while playing with his fingers. 

Izzy chuckled.

“So, uh, where’s Simon?” Alec said, looking around briefly. “The gig got cancelled or I’m so late I missed it?”

“Actually, they’re at Raphael’s. It seems like Simon forgot some of his stuff there and only noticed it now.” Izzy rolled her eyes fondly, smiling at the mention of her boyfriend. “He’s such a mess, Alec. I love him.”

Alec jumped a little on his seat.

“So they won’t even noticed I’m late right?” He asked, hopefully.

“Alec, calm down, okay?” His sister asked, placing a hand on his arm and gave it a little tug. “No one cares if you’re late. I promise.”

“I’m sorry.” He cleared his throat. “Is just that I never met anyone in the band besides Simon. Didn’t meant to be rude and show up in the middle of the whole thing.”  
“Because everything is so meticulous planned?” She snorted.

Alec blinked.

“I don’t know.”

“So trust me when I say it’s all good. It’s a gig on Jay’s. People are late all the time.” 

“Jace?” He asked randomly, trying to change the subject. 

“I invited the devil, but you know how he and Simon don’t stand each other.” Izzy sounded bored. “Still can’t believe it they’re still bitter over some old high school drama. How I managed to be blessed with not only a boyfriend but a childish brother as well on the package I have no idea.”

Alec cracked a smile, agreeing with her. He didn’t even remembered why Jace and Simon hated each other so old the argument was. 

“What about Clary?” Clary was Simon’s best friend, so it was likely of her to show up. He liked Clary. She was one of the few people that didn’t pushed him to talk. If she noticed he was not in the mood or tired, she would lay off without being annoying and let him have his space.

“Yeah, she’s coming. Magnus texted her.” Izzy answered then widened her eyes. “Oh my god, you don’t even know Magnus! Or Maia.” 

“I don’t.” Alec confirmed, a little lost.

“That’s just unacceptable, Alec. You need to start hanging with us more.”

“Who’s Magnus?” He asked, not wanting to be left out.

Her sister smiled wickedly. 

“Oh, you’ll love him. He’s just your type.”

“W-what? No.” He stuttered. 

“He is. You wanna argue with me on that one? Really?” Izzy chuckled. “I know your type of guy since you were a fourteen years old. 

“No, I mean. Don’t do this.” Alec said fast, feeling his checks burn. “I’m just asking who he is. I don’t wanna date him or something.”

“And now who said anything about dating?” She snorted, clearly enjoying making fun of him. 

“Iz…” Alec pleaded. 

“Fine.” She finally took some pity on him. “He’s the band’s guitarist. A really hot one, if I must say.” 

“You also mentioned someone named Maia?” Alec asked, wanting to know everyone just in case one of them talked to him. 

“I did.” Izzy sang, clearly enjoying talking with Alec about her friends. It wasn’t something that happened often since Alec almost never went out with her, so she was going to make the best of it. “She’s the best. Plays drums like no one.”

“And Raphael is the bass player right?” 

“Right.” Izzy nodded, smiling fond of her brother trying to get to know everyone even before actually knowing them in person.

“But wow, why aren’t they here? Took three people to help Simon get his things back?” Alec tried to make a joke. “Like a rescue party?”

His sister laughed loud.

“Something like that.” She said, amused. “It’s pretty funny since they’re a band and all. Like one goes, everyone goes kinda thing.”

“Kinda depressing, if you think about it.” Alec murmured to himself, smiling. 

“It is!” Izzy agreed with enthusiasm, now really laughing. She missed talking to her brother like that and every time he joked around with her it as a happy moment. Since Alec was so uptight most of the time, it was nice to see him loosing around a bit. Since Alec’s sense of humor was unique you had to put a little of effort sometimes to understand it and even doing so, if your brain doesn’t work similar to his, you most likely not gonna get it. Thankfully, Izzy does get it, this way being able to be a little bit closer to her brother.

“But seriously, Alec, why can’t I hook you up with someone?” Just like that, Alec’s smile faded at his sister question. 

“Because… It’s just too much pressure being hooked up with people.” He honestly answered. “Like, I don’t know, you’re expected to reach the persons expectation or something. Think about it. I’m going to show up and the guy will definitely feel like that I wasn’t what he signed up for. ”

Izzy sighed, a lump in her throat starting to form.

“You’re so wonderful, Alec, you have no idea. You’re not only stunning but kind and caring, always putting people in front of you.” She said, lifting a hand to brush his hair. “You take such a good care of the animals at the shelter; you’re so dear to everyone. But you also so smart, killing every class you take at collage like a pro. And you have this funny, sassy side you don’t show people often but if you did I’m sure everyone would love it just like I do.” She finished almost in tears, sniffing fast to avoid them. Izzy loved Alec so much and seeing how much he didn’t care for himself was painful to her. 

“Izzy.” Alec took a deep breath, wiping his slightly wet cheeks with trembling hands. “Don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying you’re.” She laughed, trying to enlighten the mood. 

“I am.” Alec agreed, than thought about it. “I don’t want your friends to see me like this and think I’m a loser, so I’m going to the bathroom real quick to wash my face okay?” He held her hands for a while.

Izzy squeezed his hands. 

“Go ahead, I’ll order us something.” She nodded at the bars direction, trying also to steady herself. “What do you wanna drink?”

“Anything’s fine.” He said, getting up slowly. He knew his sister would like to pick him a drink, so he went with it. “You’re a better picker, anyway.”

“That I’m.” She said.

Heading to the bathroom, Alec felt numb. He was sure his sister had the best intentions on complimenting him like she did, but it was like she wasn’t even talking about Alec at all. Yes, Alec always thought of other people first and indeed loved to take care things, but he was also undeniably moody, antisocial, cranky and honestly, tired of everything all the time. Who would want to date someone like that? He didn’t blame people.

He splashed some water in his face and turned off the sink, hearing the last drops of water falling while he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was to going to be nice to Izzy’s friends because that’s what she deserved, nothing last. He wouldn’t make a full of himself and would try his best to talk to everyone at least once. He got this. 

Or least he would have got it, if he didn’t just bumped into someone on his way out and poured the person’s drink all over himself. 

“Watch it, kid.” The guy groaned, annoyed, before taking a look at Alec. The guy’s eyes were green with some sparkles of gold and was the very first thing Alec noticed. He was wearing a leather jacket and tight pants with combat boots. 

“I-Im so sorry.” Was what Alec could get it out, lifting his head, noticing the guy was taller than him by a couple of inches.

Alec just stood there looking down with cold drink dripping into his pants, completely mortified, just wanting to dig a hole and die in there. 

Maybe he was right. Maybe going out wasn’t the best idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more Alec-Izzy centered, just so you guys how their dynamic works here. I'm also thinking about adding a little sizzy on the next chapter, what you guys think? And of course, a lot of malec.  
> I'm planning on updanting once or twice a week, haven't decided yet.  
> But yeah, that was it guys, hope you all liked and don't forget to tell me what you think! <3  
> ps: if you guys find a lot of spelling mistakes please let me know bc since im not american and don't have a beta its kinda hard to keep up with those


	3. small talk sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. It's me again. I just wanted to thank you all for all the kudos and comments you guys left last chapter.

Being in shook and completely frozen after spilling someone’s drink in your own shirt probably wasn’t the best reaction Alec could’ve had. He couldn’t help it though, the humiliation was immediately building on his body and his face was burning hot with shame under the stranger’s deep stare. He didn’t dare to look up afraid he was either going to get beat up or being yelled at. 

“Are you going to cry?” The guy asked slowly, as if getting used to the idea. His voice was smooth, deep and Alec could indeed cry right now if this guy kept talking to him like that.

He could feel his pants getting wet from the spilled drink and his shirt was a lost case, completely soaked. Shifting his weight, Alec finally had the guts to look up at the handsome stranger who for some unknown reason still hasn’t left.

“No.” Alec answered tightly, trying to get a hold of himself. He took a deep breath. He still had to go back to Izzy and her friends. The show was probably about to start and the last thing he wanted was no to be there. 

The guy snorted. Alec noticed his eyes were slightly shaped so he probably was part Asian. His skin tone, however, was a nice tan that looked truly beautiful in contrast with the glitter that was smeared around his eyes. 

“Good.” The stranger looked Alec up and down, making the boy flush at being check it out so shamelessly. 

“I, uh…” Alec didn’t know what to answer or what do to. While his pants were already drying a little due to the fortunately small amount of vodka that had been spilled on it, his shirt was in a completely different level, all wet and sticky making him cold. Feeling clueless, he just stood there rubbing his hands nervously, wishing he was less clumsy. 

“You look so lost.” The guy said, biting his lips hungrily. “Like a puppy.”

“W-what’s your name?” Alec asked just to widen his eyes a second later when he realized what he had said. 

“My name is Magnus Bane, doll.” Magnus purred, looking at Alec’s dripping shirt. “You so lucky you’re hot, otherwise I’d be so mad at you right know. I just got here and my drink it’s already gone, and it was not down my throat like I wanted.”

“You’re in Simon’s band.” Alec blurted before he could stop himself. Izzy was right Magnus was exactly his type. Tall, confident and flirty. 

“Simon’s band?” Magnus repeated, sounding offended. “Please, I was practically the one who funded that shit.” He rolled his eyes.

Alec had to go back to Izzy. Ask for her help or in the last case, even go back home. It was windy today and he didn’t even bring a jacket, the fact he had vodka dripping his shirt didn’t helped as well. However, he couldn’t bring himself to say that out loud or even dismiss Magnus. He just wanted to stay there and talk to him no matter what the subject was.

“I didn’t know.” Alec added, lamely. His hands went to the fabric of his shirt, really tempted of twisting it to get rid of most of the liquid.

Magnus gaze followed his hands to stop on his shirt.

“Want some help?” He offered, smirking just a little. 

Alec didn’t see how Magnus could help exactly. “What are you going to do?” He asked looking like a deer caught in the headlight, ready to run even though running was the last thing he wanted to do.

Magnus held his hands up in surrender. “Relax, sugar. I just thought how nice would it be if I landed you my shirt so you don’t have to face all the terrible consequences that comes with the lovely combo of cold weather and wet clothing.”

“Ah.” Alec whispered, and then frowned with concern. “But what about you?” 

“I’m wearing a jacket.” He pointed to his leather jacket as if it was obvious. “I can zipper it up. Or I might not. I’m sure people wouldn’t mind.”

Alec blushed at the thought of seeing Magnus naked torso and even worst, knowing all night that the only thing covering his chest was the jacket. “Thank you?” He huffed, tumbling on his words. “Can we do it quick please? My sister is waiting for me.” 

“Your sister?” Magnus asked thoughtfully, and opened the fortunately empty bathroom’s door. “After you.”

Alec’s eyebrows lifted up in astonishment. 

“You don’t wanna change right here in the hall do you?” Magnus whistled. “‘Cause if you want, I don’t exactly mind the attention however I tend to be more concerned about you since you look like you've never saw someone naked before.” 

Alec opened his mouth, offended. He entered the bathroom without sparing Magnus a single look, already yanking his shirt on the way and turned around, facing the wall while hanging his hand on the man’s direction as soon as he heard him follow him into the room. 

“The shirt, please.” He asked, biting his lip. 

He could feel Magnus stare burning his back, but didn’t turned around instead closing his eyes when he heard the man starting to undress even though Alec couldn’t see a thing since he was facing the wall. 

“Oh, c’mon.” Magnus said sounding suddenly worried. “Please don’t tell me I hurt Isabelle’s little brother feelings. She would kill me.”

“I-i’m not her little brother.” Alec turned around to face the man nervously. “I’m older. How do you know Isabelle’s my sister?”

“Are you serious?” Magnus asked playfully with a raised eyebrow, handing Alec his dark green shirt with a mocking look printed on his face. He could feel Alec’s gaze on his chest but decided not to say anything since the boy already looked like a tomato just from the ordinary exchanging of shirts. “Apart from your striking blue eyes, you two look like twins. Twins straight out a magazine cover, precisely.” He winked, not being able to resist messing with him a little more.

Just as Magnus predicted, Alec gasped pulling on Magnus shirt very quickly, just wanting for this embarrassing to be over. As soon as he pulled the shirt down his lithe yet defined body, Alec felt an odd smell combination of cigarettes and fancy cologne filling his nose. Instinctively, he took a deep breath of it, trying to feel it better.

“And you mentioned that I was in a band with Simon.” Magnus continued to explain as he put on his leather jacket, zippering all the way up stopping only when he reached his neck level, leaving some tan skin exposed. The contrast of his skin with the black leather had Alec gulping. 

“Yeah, got it.” The blue-eyed boy murmured and cleared his throat looking down, as he didn’t knew what do to next. 

“For fuck’s sake kid, loosen it up a bit.” Magnus sounded annoyed when he talked, eyeing Alec as if trying to figure it out what was wrong with him. 

Alec kept quiet.

“Oh, I see. Isabelle already spilled you all the tea about me, I’m right?” Magnus had a mocking tone on his tongue but his eyes were angry when he talked. “That’s why you’re so jumpy and scared-looking. You’re waiting for me to fucking jump on your bones any second.”

“I don’t understand.” Alec said, blue eyes big as confusion settled on his twisted face. “Make sense, please.” He gently asked Magnus, who snorted at such display of politeness. 

“I don’t even know, man.” Magnus said, scratching his neck. “I guess she didn’t say shit judging by that lost look in your cute face.” He looked more relaxed now.

“I have to get back to Izzy.” Alec shook his head.

“Yeah…” A smirk crossed Magnus face. “I bet she’s gonna be thrilled seeing you using my shirt.” 

Alec stood there with his wet shirt in hands, still trying to smell Magnus shirt that was covering his torso a little more without giving away he has being a total freak.

“Izzy’s gonna flip.” The boy mumbled to himself when he thought about his sister waiting for him on the table. He was probably not only heading back with Magnus on his heels but using his shirt as well! Alec putted both of his hands on his face, breathing hard.

“You okay?” Magnus asked him, getting a little closer to the boy but did not touched him. His voice carried more curiosity than concern and Alec liked that.

“I don’t handle embarrassing situations very well.” The boy explained with his hands still hiding his face. 

“Believe me, sweetheart, there’s absolutely nothing embarrassing about leaving a bar’s restroom with me.” Magnus rolled his eyes, grabbing Alec by his elbows to get boy closer to him. “Let’s go. I don’t think it will too long till the show starts.”

“Can’t you just go first?” Alec suggested, almost shivering from Magnus hands still holding him. “I won’t be too long.”

“No.” Was the simple answer Alec got and before he knew he was already being dragged out of the bathroom with a hot guy pulling him together in ways he couldn’t even understand. To most people, Alec’s reaction seemed ridiculous and exaggerated but only someone with the same level of anxiety as his could understand why he felt like throwing up. 

The first thing he noticed was Izzy on Simon’s lap fixing his glasses before leaning down to kiss him on the mouth, both hands gripping hard his dark hair. Next to them, looking murderous was Raphael Santiago. He kept glaring at the couple making out next to him with such hatred Alec thought he would snap anytime. Clearly not enjoying the wet sounds coming right from his side, Raphael pulled other chair moving to sit on Clary’s side. The redhead smiled at him and gave his shoulder a small squeeze as if she understood what he was going through. Raphael didn’t smiled, but the glaring toned down giving place to a bitchy rest face he usually had on social situations. There was a girl Alec didn’t knew sitting on the table with then as well, chatting loudly with Clary who was taking turns between answering her question and checking on Raphael, trying to engage him on the conversation as much as she could.

Izzy was the first one to notice them. Her smile was so wide and goofy that Alec was sure she was already a little bit tipsy. 

“Big brother!” She shouted, waving at him like Alec wasn’t in front of her. Then she saw Magnus and went wild. “YOU TWO WERE TOTALLY BANGING IN THE BATHROOM!” 

“Izzy.” Simon gave her a wary look, holding his girlfriend hand. He knew how easily embarrassed Alec got and didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable since it was his first time meeting the whole band. 

“What?” The girl turned her head to face his boyfriend. “Look at them.”

“Nothing happened, Iz.” Alec managed to say trying to sound confident but his hands were shaking and his usually pale face was red. 

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly mind if it did…” Magnus teased lazily pulling a chair to sit next on Raphael, finding incredible amusing his friend bored face. “Hi, Raph.”

Raphael groaned, not exactly friendly towards Magnus. 

“Alec, your shirt!” Izzy noticed that his brother was awkwardly holding a wet shirt in one hand. Then her eyes traveled to his chest. “You’re wearing Magnus shirt!”

“You’re so good at pointing things out, Isabelle.” Magnus snorted, tumbling his fingers on the table lazily. “Your brother decided he wanted to take a shower on my drink and then asked me if I could give him my shirt and as the good gentleman I…”

“Not true…” The blue-eyed boy mumbled with a frown on his face. “You offered.”

“I did.” Magnus nodded with a smirk. 

Everyone went silent for a minute.

“You must be Alec! Izzy talks about you all the time. I’m Maia.” The girl Alec didn’t know stood up and offered him his hand. She had a beautiful dark skin color and shinning eyes. Alec took her hand, smiling softly in return. “You’re so pretty.” She blurted, looking mesmerized. 

“Thank you.” Alec said, feeling dizzy from all the attention but at the same time feeling truly flattered by the girl’s compliment. “You’re very pretty too.” He added politely. 

“He’s so sweet!” Maia beamed. “I want to hug him.”

“You get used to it.” Clary said, only half-joking. “Hey, Alec. Good to see you, babe.”

“Clary.” Alec smiled happy to see his friend. He wished he could sit next to her but Raphael and Maia already occupied both sides. The only two options he had were either sitting next to Magnus or Simon. He knew Simon for a while and didn’t trust himself to sit next to Magnus, but Alec didn’t had much of a choice because Izzy quickly got up from Simon’s lap and sited on the until empty chair next to him with a grin. 

Not wanting to be rude, Alec took the chair next to Magnus without hesitation. 

“Hi, Alec.” Raphael greeted the boy with a nod and Alec smiled sweetly in return. Alec’s was one of the very few people that didn’t pissed Raphael off. Even though he had talked to the boy only three times before, Raphael thought that he was all right. 

“So uh… You guys will be playing soon?” Alec asked, trying to make small talk. 

Simon nodded. “Yeah man, we’re just chilling a little.”

“Right.” Alec said, looking at his hands.

“Why?” Magnus asked, locking eyes with the boy next to him. “You have some better place to be?” 

“Alec’s in collage, Magnus.” Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Not all of us get to sleep until noon like you lazy ass.”

“Collage, eh?” Magnus whistled, playing with the collar of his jacket while often staring at Alec’s legs. The boy was bouncing them slightly and didn’t take a genius to see he was nervous. “Yeah. The smart look suits you. Definitely.”

Maia cheered. “I’m in collage too. Law.” She rolled her eyes and said in a mocking voice. “Mommy and daddy wanted me to become this respectful lawyer in order to honor the family’s name.”

Alec gave her an understanding smile, not sure how to add something on the conversation himself. 

Raphael snorted. “Well, as much as I wish I could hear more about Maia’s family drama,” He got up and continued. “I’m going to get myself a drink.”

“Care to get me one too?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow in his friend’s direction. “This beauty right beside made me droop mine.” He said pointing at Alec as if was the funniest thing ever.

“Go get it yourself.” Raphael scolded, a frown in his face, like he couldn’t believe Magnus just asked him that. “Stop being lazy.” He said before asking Alec if he wanted something.

Magnus chin drooped and he looked scandalized on Raphael’s kindness display towards Alec. Maia looked a little surprised too, not used to see her friend behaving any differently than his usual asshole form, but recovered quickly

Alec shook his head. “No, thanks Raphael. Izzy’s going to order us something later.” He replied, smiling a little uneasy himself towards Raphael’s question. 

After Raphael headed to the bar’s direction, Izzy nearly jumped on her sit when she giggled. “I told you Raphael had a soft spot for Alec.” She told Simon, excitedly. “That just too cute.”

“Well, we can’t exactly blame the guy, can’t we?” Clary seemed to find the situation cute as well since she knew Raphael for a while and the guy surely wasn’t a warm person. 

“You’re okay there, Magnus?” Maia asked with a smile crossing her face when she saw how pissed was her friend.

“I hate him.” Magnus spilled bitterly. 

“No, you don’t.” Clary fired back, rolling her eyes. “You just pissed because he likes Alec more than you.”

“That’s so not true.” Magnus laughed it off, cockily. “Raphael loves me.”

“Yeah, he sure does.” Izzy nodded her head, smirking. “But he likes Alec more.”

“Guys…” Alec bit his lip, not very comfortable on being the conversation’s topic. 

Izzy gave her brother a comforting smile. “What you having, big bro?” She asked, mentioning at the bars direction. “You should choose your own ‘cause if depends on me you will most likely be drunk ‘till next month.”

“A beer?” Alec say, thinking about how much he hated strong drinks and a beer seemed like a safe option since he had drink it many times before and he never puked.  
“A beer it is.” Isabelle got up, grabbing her boyfriend’s hand before giving it a squeeze. “Coming, babe?” She said, licking her lips.

Simon followed her without thinking twice, stumbling a little on his chair in the way. 

“He’s helpless.” Magnus shook his head while he watched his band mate with disbelief. “If Isabelle tells him to jump a bridge he’s asking if he should do a back or forward flip.”

“Don’t be mean.” Clary gave him a warning look.

“I’m not.” He shuddered. 

“You’re.” Maia stated as if it was obvious. “Alec just met you and he already thinks you’re an asshole.” She joked, punching Magnus arm. 

Magnus didn’t even flinched at the assault on his arm, just made an unhappy sound before answering. “He doesn’t.”

Alec wanted to say that he was ready there and would appreciate it if they stopped talking about him like wasn’t there, but the words were stuck in his throat was usual.

“Do you?” Magnus asked him, turning around to face the boy. A grin was covering his face and had his eyes glued on Alec’s. 

“I’ve just met you.” Alec answered lamely, shirking on his chair. “I can’t tell yet.”

“Would you like to get to know me better?” Magnus was straightforward Alec would give him that. Yet the boy did not knew how to answer that particular question so he just smiled shyly what seemed to have lighten Magnus eyes in amusement. 

“God.” Maia made a disgusted sound. “I can’t with you Magnus. Do you really have to flirt with anything that moves?”

“It’s definitely not an obligation, Darling, but I try.” Magnus winked at her before checking his watch. "Well, look at that. It’s getting late and if we don’t want to play for empty chairs we should get on stage soon.”

“Just waiting for the boys.” Maia nodded.

Alec was doing his best but the circumstances weren’t helping his situation very much. Izzy was gone, he was having trouble breathing every single time Magnus glanced at his direction, and sitting next to him was just the cherry on top. He thought about Reese, and how this whole night seemed completely out of his world, everything pushing him out of his comfort zone in a way he suspected his sister had meticulously planned since the beginning. 

“Izzy told us you work on a shelter.” Maia commented, looking genuinely interested on Alec’s job, something that didn’t happened very often. 

“Yes, I do.” Alec smiled brightly on having the shelter mentioned. 

“And I thought you couldn’t get any cuter.” Magnus shook his head. “Now my dreams will be forever hunted with images of you holding cute puppies in your lap.”

Alec blushed.

“You must have a lot of pets, then.” Maia said, trying to engage Alec on a conversation again.

“My apartment is too small for dogs.” Alec mumbled, looking at the table, his smiling fading. “And I think cats don’t like me very much…”

“Now that’s just impossible.” Magnus waved dismissively. “You’re for sure a cat person.”

“Am I?” Repeated Alec with a frown.

“One hundred percent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was it and it was bad. I know. I didn't know how to end this properly but I needed to do so because I splited the chapter in two parts due the lenght.  
> I hated that chapter so much and I don't even know why but okay. Hope you guys liked anyways :)  
> Yes, Magnus is an asshole, so if you don't like it I'm sorry... Sizzy gives me life so they will be around a lot. Alec's the group's baby and even Raphael likes him. The grammar is bad and I don't even know were to begin in order to fix it djsndj  
> Well, guess that's it... Bye babes <3  
> New chapter next week


	4. chaos doesn't always equals bad

“Let’s see. You look very cozy and has the softest voice I have ever heard, not to mention your delicate moves. You could snap someone’s neck while they are sleeping without making a single sound I’m sure.” Magnus explained, at the same time seeming to be carefully studying Alec’s features. A smile crossed his face when he noticed for the second time that the boy sited next do him had his right leg bouncing up and down slightly. “You’re a little hyperactive though, I’ll give you that.”

“Hyperactive?” Alec’s eyes widened. “No, I…”

“There go you, Alec.” His sister showed up behind him suddenly making the boy jump slightly, almost hitting the beer placed in front of him spilling some drops on his sister’s arm in the process. “Ow! Please, I paid for that. Try not to go all ninja on it before you even taste it.”

“Sorry.” Alec mumbled before slowly sipping his beer. He tried to avoid the flinch that came with the sour taste spread all over his mouth, but his lower lip twitched anyway. 

“How is it?” Izzy asked as they slipped back on their chairs. His sister had some blue cocktail that Alec had no idea what it was and Simon had a beer half empty on his hands. Probably Izzy had drink some of it herself on the way.

“It’s good.” Alec answered smiling wide on his sister’s direction trying to mask the fact he hated the taste of beer. The only reason he asked for one was that was the only thing he could drink without getting embarrassingly drunk. “Thank you.”

“There was this guy on the bar.” Izzy laughed while taking a big sip of her cocktail. “He was wearing the ugliest pair of shoes I have ever seen.”

“You’re a mean drunk.” Simon kissed his girlfriend’s temple. 

“Uglier than the shirt Simon wore the last month concert?” Magnus snorted.

“That would be hard.” Maia chuckled at the memory.

Alec half-smiled. It was obvious to him the fact that the group had many internal jokes going on between them so he didn’t even bother on trying to understand them. 

Isabelle seemed to noticed, somewhere between her drunkenness, that her brother was feeling out of place and totally out of the conversation. “Alec wears ugly clothes, too.” She blurted, as if she thought that this would include Alec a bit more. She was wrong.

Alec was mortified and looked at his own clothes, feeling more self-conscious than ever. He didn’t thought of his clothes as ugly, but knowing other people did was enough to get his stomach into a twist. 

“Izzy.” Clary said her name in a disapproval tone. 

Isabelle just blinked, trying to understand what she did wrong. She was only trying to engage her brother in the conversation and now everybody was looking her weird.

“I have to disagree, my dear Isabelle.” Magnus said, eyes running all over Alec’s body. His cat-like eyes carried a heavy malicious look that make Alec squirm a little on his chair when directed to him.” Your brother looks really gorgeous no matter what he’s wearing.” 

“He could dress better.” Isabelle shuddered, her eyes half closed. “He’s pretty right?”

“Now are you asking me this? Me?” Magnus chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Guys…” Alec tried to say something.

“What?” Maia asked, looking at Alec with concern. 

“Can we stop talking about me, please?” The boy asked in a low voice, his eyes glued on Clary. He was used to her. She smiled back at him.

“Did you guys see Raphael?” Maia asked looking around briefly, trying to help Alec.

“We didn’t, actually.” Simon said and then smiled. “I really hope he doesn’t bail on us like he did last time just because he found a hot girl.”

“Yes.” Magnus agreed looking pissed. “He needs to learn.” He didn’t add anything further.

“Learn what?” Alec asked. Curiosity has always being a weak spot on his personality.

“You’re quite curious, Alexander.” Magnus pointed, his lips twitching in an amused smiled while he checked his phone. “Well, look at that. Time’s up.”

“Great.” Maia groaned running her hands through her dark hair in exasperation. “We’re so never playing here again if we don’t get on that stage right now.”

“I’m very aware of that, darling, no need to point it out.” Magnus rolled his eyes and got up. Alec’s eyes traveled involuntarily to his leather pants now on full display before drifting his gaze away quickly when Magnus caught him staring. He was very grateful that the other man decided not to make a comment about it since Alec was sure he would die of embarrassment if he did.

“Where you going?” Isabelle asked, her eyes were glassy and judging by the way giggles were escaping out of her mouth regularly Alec was suspicious that she didn’t knew exactly what was going on. 

“I’m going to get that asshole.” Magnus spilled, looking now really angered. Alec wanted to know why he was so pissed about it. Of course, the whole situation seemed bad, but Alec couldn’t help to think there was more behind it than just Raphael being nowhere to be found right on the show time. 

“Go easy on him.” Maia warned. 

“Why?” Magnus asked stubbornly.

“You know he’s not at a good place right know.” 

“Maia.” Simon interrupted them when he got a glimpse of Clary frowning and Alec looking down at the table as if he was out of place. 

Magnus, however, didn’t seem mind to throw Raphael’s problems around like it was nothing. “Everyone’s going through shit, Simon, that does not give him the…”

Isabelle groaned from her spot on Simon’s arms as if she has just woken up from a long nap. “Why you look like Pikachu?” She asked looking at Clary. 

“I…” Clary giggle. “Don’t think I do.”

“She does.” Isabelle insisted, squirming her eyes. “Where’s Alec?”

“I’m here, Iz.” Alec said, trying to reach his sister’s hands. “Are you okay?” He asked with concern. 

“Hmmm…” Izzy whined, stretching her back. The dark make up she had on was a total mess and you could easily see she was wasted. “And you.” She pointed her sharp finger at Alec who looked beyond confused and afraid of what his sister would say about him in front of all these people. “You look like Eevee.”

“Who’s that?” Clary asked, amused.

“I have no idea.” Maia shuddered looking defeated. “But it’s probably something very cute.”

“And hot.” Magnus added still looking around for Raphael.

Alec felt his mouth go dry.

“H-hot?” He mumbled, lost.

“Yeah.” Magnus said and checked him out shamelessly. “Hot.”

“Maybe hot like the Eevee fire evolution.” Isabelle agreed.

“I’m actually surprise on how much you know about Pokémon.” Simon said clearly proud of his girlfriend. Isabelle offered him a cheeky smile and went for her drink on the table.

“You trying to beat a record or something?” Magnus asked with a frown. 

“She did drank a lot of those.” Maia nodded.

“You, Magnus.” Isabelle said waving a hand dismissively in his direction. “You’re, I don’t know, maybe a Charmeleon…?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Magnus said rolling his eyes. 

“Wait.” Simon said and grabbed his phone, typing quickly. With a satisfied sound, he handed his phone to Magnus who snarled as soon as he saw what Simon had searched. 

“That’s a Charmeleon.” Simon informed. 

“I look nothing like that.” Magnus said sounding very offended. “I can’t believe I hang out with you people.”

“Raphael’s a bitch.” Isabelle blurted than start laughing loudly right after. 

“What?” Simon asked confused.

“Raphael’s a bitch.” Isabelle repeated slowly.

“She’s drunk.” Magnus said then nodded. “And right.”

“Why is Raphael a bitch?” Alec asked sounding very uneasy and his voice was a little shaky and hesitant when he said the word bitch. He felt like he wasn’t participating enough in the conversation and some deep, sad part of him really wanted Magnus to think that he was interesting so maybe, just maybe, he could know what his golden-looking chest felt like against his palms. Alec blushed furiously at the thought and avoided Magnus eyes.

“I’m afraid that’s not something you can just explain.” Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically, waving his hand as he said. “You have to be around him for a whole day for you to understand.”

“He seems nice.” Alec offered, still feeling extremely shy whenever Magnus talked directly to him. 

“He is.” Magnus said, a funny look crossing his face before turning into a soft expression. “You can be a bitch and still be a nice person, Alexander.”

“Uh, Alexander.” Maia mocked.

Magnus looked at her, unimpressed. 

“Do you mind?” Magnus asked Alec, winking shamelessly.

“N-no.” Alec bit his lip, frustrated he had stuttered to answer a simple question. His heart was pounding so loud that his ears were buzzing. He knew he was blushing like crazy and took a sip of his beer so maybe he could hide some of it. 

“You think you’re so charming.” Clary rolled her eye while checking her phone. “Calling people by their full name.” 

“I don’t do full names with everyone, Clarissa.” Magnus opened his mouth in a dramatic way, before smirking in Alec’s direction. “I just really find your name beautiful.”

Alec was panicking. Magnus was paying too much attention to him and at the same time that scared the shit out of him Alec could not help but feel special. Alec knew that feeling special was not good. It wasn’t safe. Alec liked safe.

“Only our parents call him Alexander.” Izzy drunkenly commented distracted by the way Simon was playing with her dark hair. 

“Well, I’m certainly not his mother.” Magnus said, scratching his neck. His dark hair was perfectly done and Alec’s eyes once again couldn’t help but stare at his tan, strong neck that lead to his perfect shoulders. “I can’t say I would mind being his daddy, though.”

“Ha!” Izzy said, amused. “You would want this, wouldn’t you Magnus?”

“You´re disgusting.” Clary said, shaking her head. 

Alec didn’t said anything. His eyes were wide and his body was hot all over just like his cheeks. He tried to smile a little in order to avoid looking like a complete idiot in front of everyone. 

“Magnus.” Simon warned, also seeming to disapprove Magnus’s behavior. “We have talked about this. Alec is…”

“He’s what?” Magnus asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

Alec was hyperventilating by now. He liked Magnus, the man was so handsome that Alec’s eyes hurt if he looked at him for too long let alone when the man flirted with him so openly, like he wasn’t ashamed of finding Alec pretty. 

“Yeah.” Clary sighed, putting her phone on the table. The girl’s own fingers were playing with her fiery red hair. “You guys were right. Raphael left.”

“He- What?” Simon gasped with his mouth open. “He wouldn’t. He can´t.”

“How do you know this?” Maia asked trying to sound warmer than her friends did but you could clearly see she was struggling as well. 

“He just texted me.” Clary lifted her phone then shuddered. “I guess he thought I wouldn’t be as mad as you guys.”

“He doesn’t even have the fucking guts to talk to us.” Magnus spilled, running a hand though his hair looking angry.

“Maybe we could try without him?” Maia suggested unsure. 

Magnus snarled. “You know damn well we don’t play without any of the members, Maia.”

“Don’t be mean.” Alec said instinctively. He was used to defending people. He was used to defending the animals at the shelter. His family. People he did not know. Therefore, it was easy for him to jump on Maia’s defense in a second. “Not her fault.” 

Magnus looked like someone had slapped him across his face. “Yeah? And not your fucking business.” He said before standing up abruptly. He looked right at Alec’s eyes direction one last time before simply turning his back at all of them and left.

Alec gulped. His face was burning and he felt breathless for a second. Embarrassment filled his heart, the feeling of hot tears burning his eyes, but he refused to cry. He could see Magnus was struggling with something that didn’t have nothing to do with him and he could understand it because the way he was trembling right now also didn’t have nothing to do with Magnus in particular. Alec simply didn’t handled situations like that well and sometimes people snapped like Magnus did. It was his place to learn to control his reaction. 

“I’m going to slap him.” Izzy announced as if she was saying she would buy more sauce. “He made Alec cry.”

“I’m not crying.” Alec quickly said, forcing himself to swallow the lump on his throat. 

Clary sighed. “Magnus sometimes gets angry with facility, Alec. It’s not your fault.”

“Yeah, but who can be mean to Alec?” Simon questioned, looking confused. “He has the most puppy-looking eyes and…”

“Simon.” Maia said briefly before turning to Alec. “The band means everything to him. He is really not the asshole he just looked right now.”

“I’m not judging.” Alec managed to say, massaging his neck. He could still feel the burn of Magnus shirt on him, feeling warmer now that the owner left.

“I’m still slapping him.” Isabelle shuddered, grabbing Simon’s hand and placing it on top of hers.

“Iz…” Alec shook his head.

“I love you.” His sister babbled before hiding her face on her boyfriend’s neck. 

Alec smiled widely. “I love you too.”

“Awe.” Maia pretend to be wiping a tear from her eye. “Can you two be more sibling goals?”

“Just wait to see him around Jace.” Simon said, petting Isabelle’s dark hair. “They are like this.” He crossed his fingers  
.  
“Yeah, but Jace is such a jerk.” Maia chuckled. “Must be really weird.”

“Jace is like a puppy around Alec.” Simon said, laughing. “He would even not batter with me as long Alec’s around.”

“It’s not like that.” Alec tried but Simon stopped him with a look.

“Really now? You know damn well that…” 

“Simon.” Maia cut him off, showing him her phone. “I told Logan we weren’t playing tonight and guess what?”

“Hmm?” Simon waited for it.

“He fucking fired us.” Maia exhaled heavily, putting her hands all over her face. 

“Hold on.” Simon said while adjusting his glasses. “He was never our boss to begin with. And our payment per night was a joke, anyway.”

“Magnus gonna be pissed.” Clary singed, yawning. 

“Probably.” Simon agreed, caressing Isabelle’s face who was almost sleeping on top of him. “Tired, baby?” He asked her with an adoring face. 

“Alec?” Izzy opened her eyes, looking for her brother lazily. “You okay?”

“Yes.” He answered a little embarrassed. Having people who constantly checked up on him has a bit too much sometimes. 

“The whole thing was cancelled.” Simon informed his girlfriend, gently kissing her tempo after taking some of her dark sweaty hair out of the way. “You fine to leave? You don’t look very good, Iz.”

“What you mean I don’t look good?” Isabelle looked ready to burst into tears. “You don’t think I’m pretty anymore?”

Simon’s eyes widened. “No, that’s- That’s not what I meant.”

“You’re lovely, Isabelle.” Clary rolled her eyes. “Even when you drunk.”

“You think so?” Izzy almost smiled. “Then why aren’t we dating?”

Clary snorted. “Who knows?”

“Because you’re dating me, remember?” Simon added lamely. “And I love you.”

“I don’t even know what’s going on.” Maia said then looked at Alec. 

“I think we are all good to go.” Simon announced before he started gathering all Izzy’s stuff that were laying around all over the table.

As Maia and Clary started getting ready to leave, Alec was feeling anxious. Where was Magnus? He wanted to see him again. Hell, he was even still wearing that damn shirt that smelled so good Alec had to concenter not getting dizzy. He frowned because he knew he would never ask Izzy about Magnus again. Alec would have to wait and see if he was lucky enough to ever see him again. 

After everyone shared the bill, they all got up to go home. Maia hugged him tightly and said he was the most precious person she had ever met. Clary bumped his shoulder with her own after telling him not be a stranger. He was helping Simon to get Izzy to their car when Simon’s phone suddenly ringed. Alec supported all of his sister’s weight so Simon could answer it properly. 

“I love you, Alec.” His sister put a hand over his face. She had tears forming in her eyes and her face was all red. “I want you to be happy.”

“I know, Iz.” He sighed looking at Simon who distanced himself a little to have more privacy while talking with whoever was on the phone. 

“Knowing isn’t enough.” She said stubbornly. “We don’t live with our parents anymore, Alec. You are your own now, big brother. And I might be saying this just because I’m drunk but I want you to know that we don’t care if you have problems. You don’t have to hide it. Even if you don’t wanna talk about it, it’s okay. But don’t pretend they are not there.”

“You’re not making sense. You’re drunk.” Alec said closing his eyes.

“I’m making sense and you know it.” She said before getting in the car with Alec’s help.

After closing the door, Alec realized he had forgotten one thing. He quickly opened the door again and said one very loving “I love you too” to his sister before finally shutting down the door for good. 

“Thanks, buddy.” Simon came back a couple of seconds later. “I promise that if she does something funny I’ll record it for you.”

Alec half-smiled. “Okay. Thanks, Simon.”

“Yeah.” Simon waved a hand before placing it on Alec’s shoulder. “So… Magnus asked me you phone number.”

Alec’s heart stopped. “Did he?”

“Jeez, don’t look so excited. The guy was an asshole to you.” Simon warned, only half-joking.

“I think he only snapped at me like that because he was ashamed.” Alec couldn’t help but say. He felt the need to defend Magnus, something that he didn’t understand. 

“Interesting theory.” Simon seemed to consider it. “How so?”

“I-I don’t know.” Alec stuttered. “I just noticed that he was very embarrassed for being called out like that. He seems impulsive.”

“He is.” Simon said, and then looked right at Alec’s eyes. “How did you realized that in so little time around him?”

Alec thought for a second. “I’m very perceptive, I guess.”

“That you are.” Simon agreed before opening the car’s door. “And that’s why I gave Magnus your number.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alec was lost. 

“I don’t really know, man. Maybe you two can figure it out.” He said before getting in the car without looking at Alec. 

Alone, Alec was feeling overwhelmed. “Figure it out?” He said to himself. 

By the moment he got into his car, Alec still didn’t understand Simon’s words but for the first time in a really long time he felt in peace while he drove away from a catastrophic night. 

Maybe chaos doesn’t always equals bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. What a mess a made. I just posted this fic when I was in a really bad place and being in that really bad place kept me from updating. That's all I got for an apology, I'm sorry.   
> The grammar sucks as always, currently working on that. My mother language surely isn't english.  
> Alec makes my heart warm and Magnus is such a baby, really. Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and I will really try not to be this late again.   
> Love you all x

**Author's Note:**

> That was it, guys. Hope you all liked. Don't forget to tell me what you think. That was the prologue, that's why it was so short, barely a glimpse of it. The following chapters will be longer, I promisse. I don't like short chapters very much, so... Alec's a softie in this bc I love myself a soft Alec <3


End file.
